SD Gundam: Alice
by GundamCat
Summary: formaly titled thats my Daddy, just when it was all over..a strange ..but adorable little girl apears and claims Captian Gundam to be her father.. shes not even a gundam!..or is she?.. SDGF is property of Bandai and Sunrise
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier:'its..fan fiction...meaning im a fan whose writing a fiction based on someone elses work..in other words..i don't own Sd gundam

in the peaceful city of Neotopia..at the base of the two towers..

an assitant woman was at her desk working till she noticed the double doors opened..then close..she didn't see who came in

"um..excuse me?" the woman jumped in her seat as she head a small cheerful voice come from nowhere..she leaned over her desk..and looked down at the floor

there..stood a tiny little girl..she looked about 4 or so years old..she had white hair that was up in 2 curly pig tails with tiny green bows with straight cut bains that split in the middle..her eyes where a certain deep detail blue,..and 3 litle feckles on the bridge of her nose between her eyes.,she wore a little white dress with light blue lace and a red ribbon tied around her waist and into a bow on the back,..her shoes..instead..she was wearing 4 wheeled skates..that were white with red soles and grey wheels..

The assitant smiled at the cute little girl "May I help you?"

"Yes!" she chirped and pulled out a little piece of paper out of her pocket "Um..may I see Ma..yor..Ma..Magretet..Gather..moon?"

she hands the note to the woman..and she reads..

"oh..well..I geuss so..shes on the top floor..floor 10..the elevator is over there..would you like me to come with you?"

"No thank you."..the little girl said as she started for the elevator.."I can do it."

the woman watched the girl,..when the little girl walked..she had to lift her feet carfuly trying not to slip due to her skates..,as the elevator doors opened and the girl went inside and as she reached for the buttons..one skate went out from under her but the girl quickly grabed the wall handles

the woman stood up agian but teh little girl just waved at her "I can do it, I just got to get my footy."

the woman smiled as the doors closed

up in the Mayors office,the tall woman known as Mayor Margarete Gathermoon watched the little girl aporch her desk

"Why hello there little miss.,now what can I do for you?"

the little girl pulled out the note agian

"um..I need to..um..go and see the ..Gundam ..Force!..of the S.D.G"

the mayors eyes narrowed as her lips came to a circel "ooooooh..im sorry..but..we can't just let anyone go and see the gundam force..they realy busy"

"B-but..I need to see..Captain Gundam..please"..the little girl squeaked with pouty eyes

"well..how about we send them a note ok..what are you wanting to tell them."

"oh..its..personal!"

a questoion mark poped above the mayors head

"um..ok..well..I'll send them a note..telling them you need to speak with ok..so.."she pulls out some paper and a pen."Whats your name?"

"Alice!..Alice Gundam!"

the mayor stoped..and put her widen eyes back at the little girl,who just smiled at her 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:"must I on every chapter? T.T" 

abored the Gundamusai

Captian walked into KoaLyns office,fallowed by his human friend Shute..and his other gundam friends,Zero and Bakunetsumaru "you needed to see me sir?" a question hovering above his head due to the tone of voice koaLyn had when he called captain over the intercom

"um..Captain..there's..someone here to see you" he steps aside and there sitting on the table was the little girl

"hello..?"

the little girl shouts "DADDY!"

she leaped straight off the table and latched on to Captain

Captains eyes widen as his friends peeked out from behind him..with question marks over all of their heads,Zero slaped the side of his helmet 3 times as if he had somthing cloged in

"Im sorry..my hearing must be messed up or did she just..call captain..Daddy?"

"she did." stated Shute

Captain looked down at the girl,pulled her off and put her down on the ground and looked at her with happy eyes "Im sorry..you must have me confused with someone else."

"na uh!" she wraped her arms around Captains right leg and nuzzeled it with her cheek "I missed you Daddy!"

"B-but but" Captain stutered,she looked up at him with teary eyes..making Captains do the same,he picked her up under the shoulders and held her away from him at eye level..he exaimed her..turning her around,side-ways,and up-side-down witch made her giggle,then he turned her back at him..she smiled

"I don't know who you are..or why you think Im your father unit..BUT YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" he screeched and fell to his knees holding her tightly,cheek to cheek as he twisted his upper body side to side making her legs swing side to side loosly

Shute and Zero poped up behind them and watched the 2..Zero scratched his temple "you know...its strange but...I do see some simalarties." Shute agreed "I see it too."(by simalarities they mean eyes and color of out wear)

suddenly a pair of hands were pressed on Shutes right cheek and Zero's left cheek,and pushed them apart with Bakunetsumaru poping up between and stairing down yelling "NO WAY!..CAPTAIN HAS A KID!..NO FREAKIN WAY!...SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A GUNDAM...THAT'S JUST WACK!" his eyes in swirls of disbelif with his arms flapping at his sides like a bird as million of question and exclamation marks poped around all over

Captian stoped and held her away again,the tips of her skates just barly touching the floor..Zero floated next to her..with one finger pointed up moving side to side with his eyes closed and head shaking and the other hand patted the little girls head..witch bobbled like a doggie on the dash board

"I have to agree with Baku on that..even with some slight simularties..she's not a gundam..so she couldn't possibly be Captains" the little girl gave Zero the anoyed eyes

Captain sat her on her feet "Whats your name?"...

"Alice!"

Captain tilted his head.."Alice..?,Whats your last name?"

"Gundam!..Alice Gundam..silly daddy!" she smiled at him,the others looked at the other one..a bit shocked..


	3. Chapter 3

"Alice?..Alice..where are you?"Captain hollered but calmly around the Gundamusai

Alice..elsewhere..ran happily down the hallways..clearly able to hear Captain but thought of it as fun playing hide and seek..till she ran into the wronge room,her little 4 wheeled skates sliding out from under her leading her into the training area with crash,"OWWWWWW!"

as if a radar went off in his souldrive,Captain skeeded past the door way and ran in to find the little girl sitting on the floor,her fists rubbing her eyes,sniffleing,red scuff marks on her elbows and knees.she looked up at Captain with teary eyes,"Daddy..I'm covered in boo boo's!"

Captain (she thew a fit when KoaLyn tried) dabbed the wounds with a wet cotten ball as she tinkered with the staphoscope,"Alice..this is what happens when you run off in places you don't need to be,But I trust you learned,Yes?"

she rose her heand up to salute,"Yes,Daddy,Sir!"

Captain couldn't help but want to smile..he urned to his side to grab the box of band-aids to find them missing then looked back at Alice,to find most of them on her,grinning at him

he sighed with a sweatdrop,"May I barrow one?",He asked politly

she took one of the unopened ones in her lap and gave it to him

he opened it neatly..but as he went to place it on her knee..he found no scratches..even on her elbows..it was like they never were

"They feel alot better Daddy,Thank you!,can I go play with Shute now?..I mean..may I?"

Captain puased for moment..then answered"..Yes,you may go."

"Yay!",She hoped down and ran to find Shute

Captain stood up..an eerie feeling coming over him

Who?.Where?.Why?...and What is she?


	4. Chapter 4

Baku crossed his arms with a serious look as Alice peered up at him..eyes big and a gental smile as she sat on her new bed

"no..no...trust me..no..it would be the worst mistake you'll ever make",Baku argued but she just kept looking up at him..with her deep innocent blue eyes..she still just smiled knowing he would cave in soon

"no!..thats a new law from now on..no!..you hear me..no!..trust me.."

she kept stairing,Baku sighed and sat down next to her as she scooted next to him,"look..you don't want to sleep with me..I..I snore..and I blelch and do other unpleasent stuff in my sleep..I'm telling you no for your own good..you don't want to sleep with me."

Alice just smiled and laid her head down on her uncle Baku's lap nuzzeling his knee,he held his breath as she looked up at him,"ahhhh..NO..!..N.O!..thats final!"

middle of the night

Both Bakunetsu and Alice snored loudly,feet twitching every now and again,Alice lying on her back sideways in the bed with her head resting on his waist and her feet kicked out ontop of the covers

both with droplets of drool hanging out

short i know...sorry


	5. Alice meets Genkimaru

"AHHHH!..what does it take to get some good grub around here!!"

Baku fallowed the familar voice as he rubbed his eyes..not getting a very decent sleep last night.,and was led into the kitchen..he opend his eyes,then they doubled in size with anger as he growled out the name of the retched soul sitting in the high stool at the table,"Genkimaru..."

"Bakunetsumaru",the child Musha gundam hissed back

"What are you doing here!?",he asked as the other two gundams and Shute walked up behind him,"thats none of your business..anyway I.."

"Good mourning everyone,"chirped a high sweet voice from behind them,she shoulder her way to the front with a bright smile and looked up at the Gundam Force,"Daddy,uncle Baku,uncle Zero,and uncle Shute!,Whats for breakfest",

he puased,stiff,couldn't move,Genki's pupils grew as time itself seemed to almost come to a halt as he looked upon the little angel.and some kinda romance music started to play in the air.

her curly pigtails and straight bains swishing as she moved her head to look forward,a small beautiful smile under her perfect little nose that was dashed with light little freckles between her deep blue eyes as she slowly opened them and looked straight at him.

his eyes water at the young beauty..raising his shaking hand to a point and begain to stutter

"y-y-you..a-are...s-s-so...

...FUNNY LOOKING!!",the music crashed as the heart background behind him crumbled to pieces as he smiled with mean eyes

Alice frowned as her eyes grew angry,"well you smell funny!"

"why you rude little!",Zero growled but Baku who actruly had a calm look on his face just put his hand on his shoulder,"hold it Zero..thats just a young mushas way of saying a girls pretty."

they look back at the two,who Genki was pulling her cheeks like he did with Shute,she slapped his hands off and grabbed his eyebrow looking V-fan started pulling down making him whiper in pain and reach up pulled on her pigtail,thats when Captain jumped in and tried to pull them apart as Alice started thowing fist,holding her by the scuff of the armor and her dress.

"Alice,I would expect better from you.."

"yeah..I would except you to hit like a girl not a gold fish!..hahahaha",Genki luaghed...that did it..she spun her left fist and arm in circels,immtating captain..or more like imitating Shute imitating Captain and flung her fist straight up into his face

pop

Genki's jaw droped as a driplet of musha blood driped down from his lip as it quivered..his eyes watered and squinted as he started sniffleing then he thew his head back and let a loud cry as the rest of his body went limp and his eyes became water spinkerlers

Alice,crossed her arms with an evil grin,Captain who was still holding him up,held the loud wailing child away with a worried look in his own eyes not sure what to do

Zero nodded his head with pride for Alice,"that serves you right!"

ttttttttttttttttttttt

thats it 4 now..short but just a shot on how Genkimaru meets Alice Gundam..and his downfall..murahahahahahahaa!!!!!!!


End file.
